


The Scavenger and the Wolf

by Starlight_dreaming



Series: Tales of Jacen Syndulla [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Jacen's one of Luke's apprentices, Jakku is a dirtball in the middle of nowhere, Loth Wolves love Jacen, One Shot, Post-Episode VI, Pre-Episode VII?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_dreaming/pseuds/Starlight_dreaming
Summary: Just thought it would be cool if these two ever met.





	The Scavenger and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea. Hope you like it.

"Hey." 

Rey looked up and winced against the blazing sun, seeing a dark silhouette against the blinding light. The silhouette moved, blocking out the sun, and Rey saw a young man standing before her. "Need help?" He asked, with a crooked smile. 

"No," Rey grunted, hauling up the piece of the old shield generator, and cursing colourfully as it slipped from her grip. The man laughed and moved to help her anyway. Rey glared at him but he ignored her with a grin, picking up the generator bit, and helping her strap it to her speeder. 

"So... What's a girl like you doing on a planet in the middle of nowhere like Jakku?" 

Rey scowled at the man, and took a moment to actually look at him. On closer inspection he couldn't be much older than she was, in his mid to late twenties perhaps. 

Tall and lean but strong, the man was built like a fighter that aimed more for speed than brute strength. He was handsome too, in a rougish way, with his sharp angular features and strange eyes that never seemed to remain the exact same shade of blue. His long hair that was dyed a strange shade of moss green, was tied up, yet a few strains still fell across his face. 

A thin scar ran down his face, stark white against his skin, starting barely an inch away from his right eye and disappearing into the neckline of his tunic. But the wicked scar only added to his rougish charm. 

It took only a moment for Rey to realize he wasn't entirely human. There were barely visible hints of green showing on his otherwise tan skin, noticeable only when she looked at him in the right angle. The colour showed the most obvious at the tips of his oddly pointed ears and crept up at his neckline. And when the man grinned that rougish smile of his, Rey saw that he had a pair of pointed canines like the ones of some lupine creature. 

But even with all this, perhaps the most eye-catching thing about him was the tattoo on his left cheek. The symbol was drawn in black ink, just below his cheekbone. It was an eight pointed star with a single point longer than the rest, wings rising on either side in perfect reflection. 

He wore a grey tunic, black trousers, fingerless gloves and and a black combat boots. Old armor made from black durasteel plated his shoulders and forearms, with a wolf symbol drawn in fiery orange emblazoned on one shoulder plate. He wore a short sleaved black cloak that ended at his knees and a grey scarf around his shoulders. He looked like a bounty hunter, armed with a pistol strapped to his waist and an insane amount of viro blades hidden all over him, and those were only the ones she could actual see. 

"What's it to you?" Rey said, even to her own ears her voice sounded a tad too sharp. The man was trying to help her after all. 

The man shrugged, "Just trying to have a conversation," he said. Rey regarded him warily, "People don't do that around here," she said. The man snorted, "Yeah, I noticed." He muttered something under his breath, something to do with a wolf, a pilot and a bar. 

Rey regarded him, "You're not from around here are you?" She asked. He may look like typical roughneck on the lookout for trouble but he was fooling no one. Rey could tell just by the way his spoke and carried himself, that under all that, there was a good person, charming almost. In short definitely not local. 

The man grinned his reckless smile, "What gave it away?" He asked. Rey looked him up and down, "Too clean," she said simply. The man picked at the edge of his cloak and rubbed the coarse fabric between his thumb and fingers, "I'll take that as a compliment, sweetheart," he said. 

Before Rey could snap at the endearment the man stuck out a hand, "My name's Jacen," he said. Rey hesitated, eyeing him warily. "Come on," Jacen grinned, the sunlight hitting his blue eyes, turning them a brilliant shade of teal, "Not going to try anything I swear." 

For some reason, Rey trusted him. There was just something about the man. She took his hand and shook it once, "Rey," she said releasing his fingers quickly. 

True to his word, the man didn't try anything funny. But instead he smiled, "Beautiful name," Jacen said, "I used to have an old friend with that name." His eyes grew distant, "Pity she's forgotten all about me." 

Rey rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Jacen smirked, and helped her pick up the rest of the scraps she had salvaged. "What are you doing here?" Rey asked as she redid the straps of the load. Jacen dusted off his hands, not that it was much use seeing that they were on a floating ball of dust. The man shrugged, "Honestly I am not entirely sure," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't elaborate and Rey didn't pry. "What about you?" Jacen asked. 

"Lived all my life on Jakku," Rey said. Jacen's eyebrows drew together, "Local? You sure don't sound like it," he said in disbelief. Rey shrugged, finishing with the straps and glancing at him. Jacen was watching her closely, too closely for her liking. He wasn't looking at her in the way she had seen some scoundrels look at her. No, he seemed calculative, curious even, as if he were weighing his next words carefully. Still it made her uncomfortable. 

"What?" Rey snapped. Jacen tilted his head, regarding her quietly for a moment before saying, "You know Rey, you could be so much more than this," he said jerking his chin towards her speeder, "You could travel the galaxy, you could see the stars." 

Rey snorted, turning away from him, "And I suppose you could show me?" Jacen laughed, "Stars, no," he said, "Anyone would tell you, I am the worst travelling partner. What I'm saying is you could, if you wanted to." Rey scowled, "I don't need to see all that," she said flatly. Jacen chuckled, "Now that was the worst lie ever told." Rey rounded on him, "What do you know?" She demanded, "I'm not going to let some nerf herder tell me what to do." 

Jacen smiled, "Good point," he said, "But you could have left a long time ago, you should have," he stared at her blue eyes piercing, it was almost as if he knew... "But there's something holding you back." 

Rey swallowed, she couldn't look away from those strange blue eyes, now a startling shade of turquoise. The wind had picked up, ruffling her hair and blowing grains of sand against her face. "You think you know me," she said, staring him straight in the eye, her voice surprisingly calm, "But you don't." 

Jacen stared at her for a long moment before finally breaking eye contact, "I don't," he agreed, "But I don't think you do either." She didn't show it, but his words rocked her to the core. The man stepped away, "It was nice meeting you Rey," he said, tugging up his hood and covering the lower half of his face with his scarf, "Think about it. I see two paths ahead of you," he said watching her with those strange blue eyes now hidden by the shadows of his hood, turning them a deep shade of cobalt, "One brimming with light and one shrouded in the shadows." 

Rey frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Jacen shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure myself," he said. She could make out his grin behind his scarf, "We'll find out the next time we meet." Rey snorted, climbing onto her speeder, "Who said we'll meet again?" She asked.

"Oh believe me we will," he said simply, he sounded to sure that Rey paused glancing down at him. The man's eyes were almost sad, "And I'm sorry," he said, "Because that's when everything changes. You're the one who can makes things right." 

Rey wasn't even going to begin trying to comprehend his words. She decided the man might just be a little insane. "Good to know," she said sarcastically, "See you around then." She gunned the engines and left him in the dust. She heard his laugh in the wind. 

She didn't know what it was exactly. But something compelled her to look back. 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Rey's eyes widened, she slammed on the breaks and her speeder skid to a halt. 

She saw Jacen on the back of what looked like a giant white wolf. The enormous lupine creature was staring at her, with glowing yellow eyes that pierced her soul. Jacen saw that she had stopped, and shot her a two finger salute before his mount took off into the dunes. Rey watched their path, the creature stirring up clouds of dust as it tore across the land till there were nothing more than a silhouette against the setting suns on the horizon.

A particular strong gust of wind set a spray of sand their way. Perhaps it was her imagination but just as the sand hit them they vanished. When the dust settled, the man and wolf were gone.


End file.
